


babbled

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: All the Ways You Said "I Love You" [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: #16; over and over again, until it's nothing but a babble--Jongin can't sleep, and Minseok has a solution. Too bad Jongin has feelings.





	babbled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drminseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drminseok/gifts).



The day wore on throughout practice and rehearsals. Orders and instructions were barked at them, insults were hurled over mistakes and praise was given in grunts and a head nod.

Jongin dragged his body through the dormitory door, heavy and exhausted. It was like the managers and choreographers and vocal coaches had replaced his bones with lead, and his blood for tar. He could barely move and the argument over who got to shower first was deaf to his ears. All Jongin could think of was his bed, just down the hallway and to the right, and he used the last of his energy to get to his door. He didn't even close his door as he shuffled in, collapsing on his bed with a groan. Every muscle in his body ached and it felt like he had potentially ripped his vocal cords. He should get a drink for that.

Instead, Jongin kicked off his shoes, wriggled out of his tracksuit bottoms and didn't even bother to tuck himself in under the covers.

He stared at the ceiling, eyes exhausted, but could tell he was only physically exhausted – mentally he was alert. He groaned. It would take forever to fall asleep and let his body get the rest it deserved.

Jongin debated getting up and fetching a book to at least read while he waited for exhaustion to make him pass out, but a knock at his door caught his attention.

"Jonginnie?"

Jongin let his eyes focus on the doorway, the light from the hallway obscuring his vision slightly. It took him a moment to focus before he saw the small frame, and realised it was Minseok.

"Seokkie."

Minseok walked in and set a mug down on Jongin's bed side table, before he turned the lamp on. He moved away to shut the door, before he returned to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you doing? Today was pretty rough."

Jongin chuckled and forced himself to roll over, facing his hyung. "You sure you don't want the role of leader?"

Minseok chuckled and moved his hand to gently play with Jongin's hair. "I'm good. Come on, sit up and drink that. It'll do your throat some good."

Jongin whined but slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, and picked the mug up. The scent told him it was lemon and honey, probably a tea, and he smiled as he took a sip. As he swallowed, he felt how his throat eased ever so slightly, and sighed.

"You should be a manager."

"I'm happy where I am."

Minseok stayed quiet, his hand rubbing Jongin's knee where it had moved when he sat up.

They sat in a silence, not uncomfortable, easy around each other, drinking in the company of their fellow group member. Jongin sipped at his tea, swallowing and sipping, over and over until half the mug was gone.

"How are you? You never answered my question."

Jongin's eyes flickered up, looking at Minseok. He was looking at Jongin with something akin to concern and worry, his face hard to read fully in the dim light of his lamp.

"I'm exhausted, physically. My mind won't shut down for a bit, though. My muscles are killing me and I need to shower but I can't be bothered to wait for Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Sehun to finish so I'll probably take one in the morning."

Minseok nodded and shifted on the bed, sat with one leg bent across the sheets and the other still hanging off, and placed both hands on Jongin's calf. 

Jongin moaned as he started massaging it, letting his eyes flicker closed. "You're good at that."

Minseok didn't respond, and focused on Jongin's legs, relieving the knots of tension that had built up throughout the day.

Jongin focused on his tea as Minseok worked, his calves slowly relaxing at each movement.

Jongin froze as Minseok's hands moved to his thighs, and tugged his leg away. "I'm okay, don't worry about it." He busied himself putting his empty cup down, doing his best to avoid Minseok's questioning look.

Jongin laid back down and shuffled slightly away on the bed, sniffing. Minseok cleared his throat.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Jongin's mind flashed with the desire he had for his hyung, the feelings that had built up since long before debut, the thoughts he had during masturbation, the tingle in his thigh from where Minseok had gone to massage.

"No! No, you didn't do anything I'm just... Ticklish there."

Minseok scoffed. "I know that's a lie. What's wrong?"

Jongin swallowed and shook his head. "It's nothing." He could feel Minseok's gaze on him, burning and hot and he shifted.

Minseok made a soft noise, almost of realisation and Jongin looked at him. "What?"

Minseok smiled a little and moved his hand to rest on Jongin's thigh. Jongin blushed dark red, but didn't move.

"I do notice how you stare at me, Jongin, with a little love sick smile."

Jongin didn't think it was possible for his cheeks to turn any darker, but he felt them burn even hotter. He squirmed a little and rolled over onto his chest.

Minseok laughed softly, running his hand up Jongin's spine. "You know, I know a good relief for sore muscles and a brain that won't calm down."

"And what's that?"

Minseok's hand drifted down to Jongin's butt, gently squeezing through the fabric of his underwear. Jongin gasped before he groaned, his blood flow leaving his cheeks and heading southernly.

"That-" Jongin struggled to think for a moment. "That sounds nice."

Minseok laughed and Jongin cringed internally for sounding so awkward. There was a pause.

"Only if you want to. If you don't want to, I'll leave or we could watch a movie, or just talk."

"No! I mean, no, I... I want to."

Minseok immediately squeezed again and Jongin's hips pushed forward into his mattress. Minseok chuckled again.

"Roll over, where's your lube?"

Jongin pointed at his bed side table. "Condoms in there too."

Minseok got up and Jongin watched as he stripped, quickly and efficiently – he didn't miss how Minseok folded his clothes before neatly piling them on the floor. His heart ached for a moment, relishing how neat and ordered his hyung was; Minseok's attention to order was something Jongin had always found somewhat attractive, sweet and cute.

He was distracted from his thoughts the moment Minseok stepped out of his underwear, half hard, reddish pink and groomed. Jongin groaned and reached out to tug on Minseok's hand.

Minseok turned and Jongin stood quickly, sinking to his knees.

The gasp Minseok let out as Jongin licked his tip was music to Jongin's ears. He didn't, however, expect for Minseok to gently push him back.

Jongin looked up, wounded and almost offended, and Minseok smiled, stroking his hair. "Not tonight, not with your throat so sore. Management wouldn't be happy if you couldn't sing tomorrow. Up on the bed, pup."

The pet name went straight to Jongin's erection, and he groaned as he got back on the bed. He discarded his shirt as he considered the possibility he was into pet play, before a hand on his chest pushed him down.

Minseok laid on top of him, careful, lips against his own, quickly and suddenly. Jongin laid back, hands grabbing at Minseok's back as he returned the kiss, opening his mouth immediately for Minseok's tongue to slip inside.

A hand tugged on Jongin's underwear and Minseok pulled them down as Jongin lifted his hips. They separated, Minseok tugging them off fully and Jongin panted.

Minseok stood up and picked a pillow up, encouraging Jongin to lift his hips, slipping it between him and the mattress.

Jongin watched as Minseok fisted himself quickly, roughly before Minseok grit his teeth and went to work sliding a condom onto his dick.

 _Want_ throbbed through Jongin's body as he laid back, eyes closed, spreading his legs. He didn't know what to expect, his fantasies couldn't have ever prepared him for the real thing.

Fingers teased down Jongin's naked thigh, making him jump before he whimpered. They drifted back up and Jongin couldn't stop the whine from escaping his throat when they disappeared.

Minseok chuckled, low and dark. "So needy already."

Jongin blushed and turned his head, eyes squeezed shut. He waited, trying to be patient, only to gasp and jolt as a cold digit pressed against his rim.

"Relax." Minseok's voice was quiet. "Is this your first time?"

Jongin laughed, and tried to relax as Minseok's finger circled around his entrance, teasing and gentle. "No, Sehun and I have done a few rounds."

"Yeah? What's he like?"

"He's big, it's always a stretch. Usually pretty desperate when we're too horny to sleep and too tired to find someone- OH."

Minseok's finger slid inside, and Jongin toon a sharp intake of breath. His muscles tightened, his stomach tight, and he breathed through gritted teeth.

"Nice, keep me distracted."

Minseok laughed, carefully curling his finger. "Not my first time, easier to keep you relaxed."

Jongin sighed softly as Minseok's finger pushed in and pulled out slowly, in small amounts, easing the muscles until they finally relaxed. Jongin pressed down gently. "Another."

Minseok pressed a second digit in, and Jongin's toes curled. The bed shifted and Jongin opened his eyes, turning his head to watch Minseok.

He was leaned over Jongin's chest, fingers gently pushing, and the moment Jongin tensed, Minseok's tongue flicked out, passing over Jongin's nipple.

Jongin gasped and pressed up, and Minseok made use of the better angle, thrusting his fingers deeper as he licked and sucked at Jongin's nipple.

Jongin groaned and pushed down slightly to meet Minseok's thrusts, silently begging for more.

He was greeted with a third finger, easily pushing in and a bite to the sensitive nub Minseok was focused on.

Tears welled up in Jongin's eyes, the sensations driving his need and want to new peaks. His dick ached between them, and Jongin shook his head.

"Need- need-" He broke off in a whimpering gasp as Minseok straightened up, knelt above him.

"Need what?"

"You! Need you, hyung, please! Please inside, inside."

Jongin whimpered as Minseok's fingers retreated, leaving him empty. His hips bucked for a moment, looking for anything, and then Minseok's small hands clamped them in place like vices.

Jongin threw his head back and grit his teeth as Minseok's head pushed past his rim. Minseok wasn't the biggest Jongin had taken, but he hadn't done anything in a while and it took a moment to adjust.

"More! More god all of it, inside, please- AH."

Minseok pushed inside hard, sheathing himself fully inside of Jongin and Jongin gasped. Tears ran down the side of his face, and Minseok leaned down. Soft lips kissed the tears away, hands gently roamed his chest, fingers tweaked his nipples, and Jongin eventually let out the breath he had been holding.

"I'm good."

Minseok didn't move, a hand pressing through Jongin's hair. "Are you sure, Jonginnie?"

Jongin nodded, his arms shakily reaching up to wrap around Minseok's neck and Minseok grunted.

He pulled almost fully out and Jongin whimpered when he pushed in, hard. Minseok repeated the movement a few times, before he focused on thrusting, deep thrusts that pushed inside Jongin, deeper and deeper, making him breathless.

The obscene sound of Minseok's balls slapping against Jongin's hips filled the room, and Jongin couldn't stop his blush from spreading down his chest.

Minseok shifted, kissing Jongin, filthy and rude, tongue forcing into his mouth to lick up moans before they left Jongin's mouth, his hips working harder and faster.

Jongin gripped Minseok's shoulders, chest heaving as he tried to keep up with the kiss, legs stretching out before they wrapped around his hyung's waist, urging him deeper and deeper.

Minseok obliged.

He pulled back and gripped Jongin's hips, pulling out and slamming back in, dragging Jongin down to meet his thrusts.

" _There,_ _ _oh__ _ _ _god___ "

Jongin started crying as Minseok abused his prostate, sending sparks up and down his spine. The assault came faster, and Jongin gasped.

"I love you."

Minseok's movements paused slightly before they continued, faster and harder.

"I love you, Minseok, I love you, I love you, iloveyou, I lov-" Jongin broke off with a scream as his orgasm hit him, body shuddering. His vision turned white and his body arched, feeling Minseok shake and groan. He felt the rush of warmth, and hated the condom, cutting it off before it could get anywhere.

Jongin blinked until his eyes could focus again, and watched Minseok. He was holding himself up, shaking and panting a moment before he eventually pulled out.

Jongin couldn't help but whimper at the sudden loss, and Minseok gently untangled Jongin's legs from around his waist.

Jongin quietly watched as Minseok discarded the condom, sweat glistening over his back as he pulled his underwear back on.

Minseok shuffled around, silent, and pulled some tissues from the box Jongin kept on his desk.

Jongin didn't miss how Minseok avoided his eyes as he cleaned Jongin's chest off, eyes looking anywhere else.

Jongin watched Minseok get dressed and head to the door. "Sleep well, Jongin."

And he was gone, door shut, the harsh _Jongin_ compared to a gentle ______Jonginnie______ something that cut Jongin's heart.

Tears welled up, no longer from pleasure as Jongin rolled over, hugging one of his too many pillows and burying his face in the fabric. The sobs came hard, racking his body, his mind a mess.

"Fuck you god fuck you."

There was no one to hear his crying as the dormitory went silent for the night.

No one to hear Jongin's _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou._


End file.
